Mending old wounds.
by GoddessOfHyperactiveness
Summary: Well, don't flame me, is was conned into putting this here. Please R/R.


I don't own SWAt kats.  
-----------------------------  
This scene is set in the middle of a battle with the metlic-kats on top of Enforcer headquarters. T-Bone is pinned down by Max and Molly is having target practice on Razor.  
"Get off me ya damn tin can!" yelled T-bane as he struggled to get out of Max's hold, "I could use a hand here!" he yelled to Razor.  
"I'm pretty tied up at the moment!" yelled Razor back as he dodged Mollie's lazors.  
"Shut up fat stuff!" yelled Max.  
"FAT!!" yelled T-bone and he threw Max off him and he slammed straight into Molly.  
"Good shot, bud!" yelled Razor back at T-bone as he caught his breath. Molly and Max lye there in a heap.  
"Call ME fat!" yelled T-bone as he dusted himself off.  
"Stupid idiot Max!" yelled Molly.  
"Shut up!" he yelled back,  
"That's that!" said Razor as he walked past the pile rubbing his hands together.  
"NOW!!" yelled Molly as she clawed into Razors leg.  
"AAH!!" yelped Razor as he fell to the ground; Molly aimed her laser at his head. T-bone ran over to help as Max fired a laser at the Turbo-Kat.  
"What?" yelled T-bone as he shot around so see the Turbo-Kat start to roll backwards towards the edge of the roof. "No Way!" he yelled as he turned back and forth, looking at Razor then at the Turbo-kat, he didn't know what to do. "CRUD!" he yelled. Then he bolted towards the Turbo-kat,  
"T-BONE!" yelled Razor as he watched his friend run in the opposite direction.  
"Heh, some friend" said Molly as she aimed up. She is stopped by a grappling hook from the sky, "Wha the?" she said as her gun was ripped off her hand, "Hey!" she yelled, looking up. It was an enforcer helicopter. Razor kicked back and hit Molly right in the face, "HEY!" she mumbled as he got up and got away from her.  
"Metali-kats!" yelled a voice from the sky, "Your under arrest!"  
"I know that voice" said Razor as he sat down to tend to his wound. He flinched at the pain. The helicopter landed and 3 enforcers jump out, 2 run over to the metalic-kats and apprehend them, the other headed over to Razor.  
"Lt. Feral" he said,  
"Razor," she replied, "You all right?" she bent down to help him up.  
"Yeh" he said, "No thanks to T-bone." he looked over to see T-bone setting the Turbo-kat down safely. He jumped out and headed over to the 2 kats.  
"Sorry 'bout that, bud" he stated panting,  
Razor glares at him, "Sure you are." he said,  
"What?" asked T-bone,  
"So.." he started to limp off, "the Turbo-kats more important than me?"  
T-bone looked at Lt. Feral with a confused face, she shrugged. He sighed, "Razor". He walked after him. He put his hand on Razor's shoulder, "I knew the enforcers were coming," he stated. Razor knocked his hand off roughly,  
"Sure you did," he said sarcastically, he turned around with a sad, disappointed face, "I bet you knew they were going to get here before Molly blew my head off too, huh?" he started to limp off again.  
"Don't start this," sighed T-bone,  
"Start what!" yelled Razor as he swung around to face him, this shocked T-bone, "You started it by running after a piece of machinery!" Razor was holding back tears at this stage, "Over me, a living kat.." he trailed off as he turned back to the Turbo-kat and got in. T-bone followed, they strap themselves in.  
"Look, Razor..." started T-bone as he swung around to look at Razor. Razor said nothing; he just glared out the window.  
"Fine!" snapped T-bone as he started the jet up and took off heading home.  
~*~*Back at the hanger*~*~*~  
T-bone was fixing something on the jet while Razor got changed back into his overalls, his leg still partially bleeding though his rough bandage job. He got a better bandage from the first aid box and started to unwrap the old one. T-bone headed over to his locker and took off his helmet and bandaner; he turned to look what Jake was doing. He headed over to find him examing his wound.  
"Any damage?" he asked, Jake covered his leg and just shrugged. "Jake" he said in a concerned voice. Jake said nothing. "Damn'it Jake!" he snapped as he threw his helmet to the ground, just missing Jakes foot. Jake pulled his foot away from the helmet and began to wrap it up. Chance just stood there all frustrated. Jake finished wrapped his leg and got up, he looked Chance straight in the eye, without even flinching. Then he turned and walked towards the ladder, chucking the used bandage in the bin as he went.  
"What" joked Chance, "Kat got 'yer tongue". Jake just looked at Chance in disappointment and climbed up the ladder. T-bone sighed and picked up his helmet. He whipped the dust off it and headed back towards his locker to get changed. After that he went to walk over to the ladder when he notice Jake didn't close his locker properly. He went to close it, but something caught his eye. He opened the door and saw Jake's uniform, the left leg was torn from the knee down, the base covered in blood. "I never knew he was bleeding?" he said to himself. He closed the door and walked over to the bin. He reached in a pulled out the bandage Jake had, it was soaked in blood. He chucked it back in and headed up the ladder, His hand slipped at one stage so he pulled it back and had a look, it was slightly red. "CRUD!" he yelled as he shot up the ladder. He got up and looked around, "Jake?" he said. He walked into the kitchen and back through the lounge, "Jake!?" he was getting a little concerned. He looked at the carpet to find small red stains; they led up to the hallway. Chance followed them; they led all the way to the bedroom. He opened the door to find Jake collapsed on his bed, blood staining the bottom half. "JAKE!" he yelled as he ran over to him. He shook Jake vigorously, but he didn't even flinch. He turned Jake over onto his back and opened his mouth to check how pale his gums were (You can't tell if a kat is ill by looking a them, they don't go pale ^-^). They were a very pale pink, he knew something was wrong. He ran out to the phone and dialled up the doctor's surgery.  
"Hello, Doctors surgery, How may I help you?" a young she-kats voice said,  
"Um..I need a doctor quick!" said Chance, his voice shaking,  
"What seems to be the problem?" She asked calmly,   
"It's my bud, he had an accident and gashed his leg pretty bad and he collapsed!"  
" Well Mr.?" she started,  
"Furlong, Chance Furlong,"   
"I suggest you get your friend here as quick as you can" she said, still calm.  
"Ok, I...Damn!" he yelled  
"What wrong?"  
"I just remembered, the trucks broken down," he said slamming his fist into the wall.  
"Well I'll send an Ambulence out to help, what's the address?" Chance gave her the address of the junk yard and then hung up. He went to run back and check on Jake but the buzzer rang in the garage, "Now What!" He ran out to find Burke and Murrey leaning against their truck with a load. "Not now guys!" he yelled and went to run back inside,  
"You in a hurry or sumfin'?" said Burke sarcastically,  
"Not now!" he yelled,  
"Why?" asked Murrey,  
"Damn'it!, Jake's in there and he's really injured at the moment and I don't have time for you ding-bats!" he snapped,  
"Oh.. The big tough tom-kat has to tend to his poor wittle fweind" chuckled Burke. At the stage Jake had woken up and was leaning against the doorway to the garage, Chance hadn't noticed,  
"He not little!" he snapped, "He'd kick your tail any day!"  
"I'd like to see him try like that," said Burke pointing to Jake leaning on the door,  
"Jake!" said Chance as he ran over to him. Jake just stood there breathing heavily, trying to focus on him.  
"Chance?" he said faintly as he stepped towards him but his leg gave way and he fell. Chance caught him,  
"It's gonna be ok, bud" he said reassuring him,  
"Aw, how sweet" said Murrey sarcastically. Then they heard a faint siren coming their way, it was the ambulance,  
"'Bout time!" said Chance as they pulled up and got out. One got the first aid kit and headed over, the other followed.  
"How'd this happen?" one asked as he tore Jakes overall leg to get to the gash, Chance hesitated,  
"I tripped on some scrap," said Jake.  
"That's nearly 2 inches deep," stated one, "Your lucky you never got the bone."  
"Nah, he got one of the main arteries though" stated the other, "This is gonna need stitches." Jake's eyes widened, he didn't like the idea of more pain. Chance noticed this,  
"Don't worry, bud," he said patting him on the head," you'll be alright".  
"Yeh, easy for you to say," He started, "Your not the one that's injured!" Chance just laughed as the ambulance guy's helped Jake into the ambulance,  
"I'll come visit ya'!" he yelled as they closed the door, Jake just grinned and shook his head as they drove off. He turned back to Burke and Murrey, "Now, what did you guy's want?" he asked,  
Bill and Murrey didn't budge; all the commotion was too much for their small brains to take in at once. Chance just laughed and walked back inside to clean up...  
-------------------------------------------------  
It wasn't my idea to put this here, My friend made me! Mel!! OK, please Review plz!!  
  



End file.
